A Uchiha Is Always Loved
by AstroZombies
Summary: Yes, I edited the title, the last one was just quick cuz it was 2 in the morning when I did it. Anyways, another one shot on Sasuke and Sakura. If its OOC than sorry, and someone not mentioning who told me Neji doesn't die, so ignore that part. [SakSas]


Yay, my third one shot story.  
For thoes that reviewed my other ones  
And is reading this,  
Thank you

I do not own Naruto, if I did Sakura and Gaara would be a couple, lol  
And sorry if they are OOC.

-------

'Why did he drag me here?' our favorite pink haired kunoichi questioned herself as a blonde boy dragged her twards the gates of the village. 'I mean, I want to see Sasuke, but I mean..If me and Naruto come he's just going to think us a pain for not just waiting for him to visit us' she said with a sigh. It had been three years since Sasuke left, and both his teammates had changed, not just in appearance, but in strenght and personality's as well.

Sakura tried to grow out he hair, after cutting it during the Chuunin Exams, and now it was it's old lenght before she cut it, but she did put it up when having to fight. She was still a ninja, fighting when she had to. But she was also one of Hidden Leaf's best healers, taught by their 5th hokage Tsunade. She had also started her job at being a sensei, with her own little group of Genin like the old Team 7.

Naruto though, still was slightly his old hyper self, but he had grown strong, and was able to control both his and Kyuubi's chakra without the nine tails taking over and attacking the village. He unlike Sakura, didn't start a job as a sensei, still aiming at trying to be a hokage, a promise he had kept himself, even though their third hokage long had been gone (I didn't see that episode, though I sall little parts in a Youtube video, it almost made me cry).

Naruto also changed, meaning his relation to others. He had gotten over his old crush on Sakura, knowing that even if they did go out, he could never make her happy like Sasuke could. And so he went to Hinata, who had the longest crush on him even. And now they were to be engaged, and as a early birthday present, told Sakura they were getting married on her birthday.

Their old friends had changed much too, (I think Neji died too in the show, but I'm keeping him alive cuz we don't alreaddy want to remember two deaths) Tenten had admitted her feelings for Neji, who accepted them and now they were going out. Ino had gotten over Sasuke, telling Sakura it was too tiering to wait for him, and now she went out with Shikamaru. Kiba was with Temari (much to Gaara's dissapointment, since now Kiba will be driving him nuts).

And even super brows-I mean, Lee had found someone who was actually attracted to his thick eyebrows, and super bowl-cut hair. It seemed everyone had someone, becides for Sakura, who kept her heart for Sasuke. 

"SAKURA!" yelled Naruto, bringing her out of her thoughts, she blinked looking up to him "What?" she questioned. He sighed "We're almost there and you've been zoning out," he told her. She blushed slightly "Sorry Naruto," she told him. He gave one of his famous cheesy grins "It's ok Sakura," he told her. He quickly grabbed her arm, running the rest of the way to where most of the ninja's of the village gathered to see their missing nin, Sasuke.

"Scuze us, old teammates coming trough!" barked Naruto pushing through people to get to his old rival. But when they got there, they barly reconized their old teammate. His cloths were slightly torn, his oxyn (sp?) eyes staring unemotional at the people around him, his hair was long, coming down to his sholders. He turned his attention to a flash of blonde and pink at his side, his eyes meeting with blue and green ones.

"Naruto.." he said looking to his old rival. Naruto smirked "It sure is me, believe it," he told him with a thumbs up. Sasuke laughed "Dobe," he said before looking to the girl. "Sakura," he said the name rolling off his tounge. She gave a small smile "Hello Sasuke," she said. Catching him by surprise since she hadn't used kun at the end of it, like she did back when they were a team.

"Seems my genin team have all grown up," said a voice to their side, they all looked to see Kakashi, his eye shining, showing he was happy to see his old team. Naruto smiled "We're a team again!" he cried happily jumping on Kakashi and pulling Sasuke and Sakura into the hug. Sasuke smirked "Dobe," he said to Naruto, though happiness was in his voice. Sakura was glad that their Sasuke was back, and he was actually starting to show emotions twards his old team.

At the Ichiraku Ramen Shop

"Ramen for me and my team please," Naruto said sitting down at the shop. The man laughed "Sure thing Naruto," the man said, expecting Naruto to say that, since he was always there for ramen. Sasuke laughed, sitting himself down between Naruto and Kakashie, while Sakura sat on the other side of Naruto. All was quiet as they waited for the bowls to come. The only noisy thing was the humming from a happy Naruto as he waited for his delicious ramen.

As the bowls came, conversation slowly came up "So why did you coem back now?" Questioned Kakashi looking to Sasuke as he pushed his bowl of ramen twards Naruto, showing he wasn't hungry, and happily Naruto took the bowl, gulping it down quickly with his "Another!" Naruto called. Sakura sighed "Naruto you shoudn't eat so fast," she told him. Sasuke smiled at the two before looking to his old sensei "I have fufilled (sp?) my dream, I have destroyed Itachi," he said causing Naruto to chock on his ramen.

"I see," Kakashi said with a nod. Naruto coughed, trying to gulp down the noodles in his troat "I told you to not eat so fast," Sakura said with a sigh, gently rubbing his back. Sasuke watched, a pang of jealousy in his gut as he watched Sakura's small hand run over Narutos back. 'Ah jealousy,' Kakashi thought, seeing the glare Sasuke gave Naruto. He gave a smile under his mask.

"Now what will you be doing Sasuke?" he questioned. Sasuke looked back to him "I have to somehow bring back the Uchiha family, if I am killed than my clan will be over with," he said. Kakashi nodded with a smirk "Any girl in mind?" he questioned. Sasuke now chocked on his ramen, Sakura sighed"Kakashi-sensei, do not ask something so personal," she said reaching over from Naruto and gently rubbed Sasuke's back, bringing a small blush to his face.

"Just asking," Kakashi said watching a light pink come to the boys cheeks at the contact of Sakura's hand on his back. Kakashi sighed as he stood up "Well I must go, remember Naruto, we have a mission tomorrow," he said. Naruto nodded, his mouth too full to say something, Kakashi than turned to Sakura "And that one team will be coming back from their 4 week mission, and the hospital will need you, so do not stay up too late," he told her. She nodded, and the three watched their sensei leave.

Everything than was quiet, besides from the chewing of ramen. Sakura felt akward and slowly stood up "I must be going, you guys heard Kakashi, I have a busy day tomorrow," she said. Both boys looked up, watching as she pulled out some money "This is for my ramen, thanks Naruto,"she said with a smile. He smiled back, she than looked to Sasuke "Welcome back Sasuke," she said before walking off. Naruto waved untill she was out of sight.

"Naruto," Sasuke said quietly, almost in a whisper, Naruto blinked looking to him. Sasuke's eyes read sadness "Whats wrong Sasuke?" Naruto asked worried that something had happened. Sasuke sighed "Does Sakura...Not like me anymore?" he asked. Naruto blinked, but smiled "She still likes you Sasuke-teme," he told him lightly smacking him. sasuke glared at him and got up, leaving Naruto there.

Sakura's house

Sakura sighed as she walked out of the bathroom in fluffy pink pajamas, busy running a towl through her wet hair, she walked into her room, unaware of the open window which wasn't open when she got home, and she also didn't notice the figure standing in the corner of her room, watching her as she sat at the end of her bed, running her fingers through her pink locks. "It's good to have Sasuke back," she told herself with a yawn, turning and crawling under the covers of her bed. She closed her eyes, waithing for sleep to overtake her.

"How long did you wait for me to come back?" came a voice, her eyes quickly opened, quickly meeting oxyn ones. She lost her breath as she stared at his soft face, wondering how long he had been there. She felt his breath, his lips only a few inches away from hers "Sasuke," she whispered her eyes never leaving his. He smiled his hand reaching up and moving a stray lock out of her face "You grew your hair, I like it." he told her, making a pink come to her cheeks.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" she asked him. He smiled "Coming to give you what you wanted," he told her, and instantly her eyes closed feeling his soft lips press against hers in a passionate kiss while her arms slowly wrapped around his neck. He ran his tounge over her bottom lip, asking for permission which she gave, allowing their tounges to dance together. She felt his arms wrap firmly around her small waist before he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers.

"Hopefully, you have forgiven me for how rude I have been to you in the past," he told her, making her smile. "Of course Sasuke," she said pulling him to her for another kiss. Outside the window, Kakashi and Naruto hid in the tree by Sakura's house "They did it sensei!" Naruto cried giving a thumbs up. Kakashi smiled, watching his two team members as they embraced each other "My team is growing up," he said silently.

---  
Well, that was a bit diffrent from the other two I did, but hopefully you guys liked it.  
I think it was a bit longer too, hopefully the next story will be another Gaara/Sakura or Kiba/Temari.


End file.
